Reinscribiendo la historia
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Cristal Byron se vera metida en lios más grandes que una caza o perseguir al demonio que mato a su familia cuando Gabriel aparenza en su vida. La pregunta es...¿sera capaz de superarlos? Parejas principales: Samifer, Sabriel, Dean/Oc, Destiel, Castiel/Oc.


**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo.**

Decir que Cristal Byron era una simple chica de veintisiete años sería la mayor mentira que se puede decir.

Pero es una mentira que a Cristal le gustaría que fuera verdad aunque solo sea algunas pocas veces.

Pero la verdadera ella es mucho más complicada que una simple mujer con una vida normal.

Primero, Cristal jamás fue a la Universidad si no que se unió a la academia de policía de Londres para acabar tres años más tarde siendo una de las más jóvenes y mejores inspectoras de Scotland Yard lo que sería el comienzo de su gran aventura.

Segundo, a los veinte años se casó con uno de sus compañeros y juntos, dos años más tarde, tienen un hijo al que llamaron, Ismael. Lo tercero fue que a los veinticuatro años Cristal perdió a su pequeña familia y la acusaron de su asesinato por lo cual tuvo que huir del país.

Lo cuarto es que Cristal huyo a Estados Unidos donde descubrió que el verdadero asesino de su familia había sido un demonio lo que le llevo a conocer lo sobrenatural, a querer venganza, a convertirse en una cazadora.

Y lo último es que Cristal jamás se imaginó que iba a acabar, a sus veintisiete años, sentada en la cama del motel donde se hospedaba en el nuevo caso que ella había decidido ocuparse mirando directamente, tras finaliza el dicho caso, a un ángel.

-En realidad es arcángel, cariño.

 _Oh_

Pues arcángel entonces.

La pregunta aquí es…bueno son muchas en realidad.

-Cual crees más importante,cielo?

Bien pondría decidirse por cual creía que importaba más en el momento.

Buena idea.

-Gracias.

-¿Quién eres?

-Enserio? ¿Esa te parece la pregunta más importante ahora mismo, bebe?

Arcángel estúpido.

-¡Eh!

Apodos ridículos.

-¡Oye! Son impresionantes al igual que yo.

Lo dicho…

….arcángel estúpido.

-De nuevo...eh!

¿Pero cuál de los cuatro?

-Pues adivínalo porque ya no pienso decírtelo.

Lo arcángeles eran…Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel y Rafael.

Rafael eliminado.

Si lo que los otros cazadores, que había conocido, le habían dicho era verdad estaba muerto.

-Y es verdad.

Eso deja a tres.

Pero luego ella dudaba que Michael, dirigiendo el cielo y todo, perdiera su tiempo en visitar a una simple humana.

-Cierto pero un poco falso, querida.

Eso dejaba a Lucifer y Gabriel.

Lucifer…ella tenía serias dudas de ser tan importante para que fuera a visitarla el Diablo.

-Cierto también, querida.

Además Lucifer no era el arcángel más poderoso , hermoso e inteligente?

Si, lo era.

La mayor creación de Dios.

-¡Ja! Eso se cree él.

Así que no podía ser este idiota.

-De nuevo…¡eh!

Gabriel, entonces.

-Exactamente, monada.

Ya sabía ella que por algo era que Lucifer era su favorito.

-¡Oye!

Volviendo al tema.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Eras una cazadora un poco nueva,no?No sabes que mi hermano mayor me ha "matado" hace seis, siete años ahora?

-No, en realidad no estoy muy al tema de lo que pasa si no afecta a mi objetivo.

-¿Matar a ese demonio,eh?

La expresión petulante pero que deja entrever un poco de tristeza por parte de Gabriel hace suspirar a Cristal.

Sus ojos azules chocan con los de color miel del arcángel y solo vuelve a suspirar antes de asentir sin ni siquiera molestarse en preguntar cómo lo sabe.

-Lo siento, querida.

-No veo porque deberías, tu no mataste a mi familia, no me obligas o algo a querer venganza sobre el que si les mato.

Gabriel simplemente se dedica a mirar a la joven cazadora delante suya como si quisiera decirle algo pero no lo hace.

Tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio el arcángel se acerca a donde esta Cristal y se sienta a su lado antes de responder a la última pregunta que esta le hizo.

-Cuando Lucifer me apuñalo no sé si fue a propósito o no, no hizo más que clavarme un poco el arma. Yo necesitaba descansar y recuperarme mientras todos creían que había muerto.

Cristal asintió sin llegar a entender completamente la historia de fondo detrás del apuñalamiento pero si lo que Gabriel le había explicado.

-Así que ahora ya estás bien?

-A plena potencia.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta se escucha por segunda vez para ambos y mientras que Cristal espera otra respuesta para despistarla del tema o por lo menos del tema directo, que es la respuesta que ella desea, esta vez Gabriel le responde directamente y, al parecer, en serio.

-Porque aunque ahora estoy recuperado aun necesito descansar un poco más antes de volver a la lucha.

Bien, eso explica porque Gabriel no está en otro lugar luchando o lo que sea que haga mas no explica porque eligió estar con ella.

-¿Por qué yo, entonces?¿Por qué estar conmigo?

-¿Sabes lo que es un verdadero buque?

Cristal asiente.

Puede que nunca haya visto uno pero nuevamente, los cazadores saben leyendas o rumores y se lo cuentan entre ellos.

\- Pues tú eres mi verdadero buque.

Bueno…

….

…

.

Mierda.

….

Continuara…..

Espero os haya gustado hasta ahora.

Besos.


End file.
